


"Love is Love" (Series)

by eatmyfoodieatyou



Category: Teen Wolf (TV)
Genre: Brason, F/F, Fluff, Jerek - Freeform, M/M, Possible Future Mpreg, Scackson - Freeform, Scerek - Freeform, Sciles, Scisaac - Freeform, Scrett, Smut, Stackson - Freeform, Steo, Stiam - Freeform, sceo - Freeform, sciam, sterek
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2016-05-24
Updated: 2016-07-08
Packaged: 2018-06-10 09:16:07
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 3
Words: 1,169
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/6950239
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/eatmyfoodieatyou/pseuds/eatmyfoodieatyou
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Tags say it all.</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. The Introduction

Hey, this is eatmyfoodieatyou, (but you already knew that) and I'm just here to make my fellow Beta's feels feel good. And possibly make their ovaries explode. I'll be updating every few days or so, depending on what I'm currently in. The stories will also depend on what mood I'm in. I am almost done with season 5A, like, I'm halfway there, so i wont be doing any season five stories untill i've finished. which could be in a week or less. you know how it is.


	2. Sterek AU

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> This is an mpreg, its my first one, so no hate please. If i could figure out how to make a separate work, and post it to this with its own tags, i would, but until then, im just going to post the tags right here:  
> TAGS: Sterek, Sciam, mpreg, young Isaac (6yrs), young Malia (10yrs), young Erica (9yrs), young Boyd (8yrs), Malia and Isaac are Sterek's kids, Erica and Boyd are Sciam's, Boyd is adopted, fluff, lots of fluffy fluff, pregnant Stiles, pregnant Liam, Momma Stiles, Mommy Liam, Daddy Derek, Daddy Scott, crying Isaac, crying Erica, crying Boyd, hovering Scott, Scolding Derek, Alpha Derek, Kitsune Stiles, Alpha Scott, werewolf/kitsune Malia, werewolf/Kitsune Isaac, werewolf Erica, werewolf Boyd, Beta Liam

"Isaac, when I tell you to stay home and watch your Momma, you stay home and watch your Momma, understand?" Derek Hale scolded his young pup, Isaac, who's eyes were red from crying.

"I-I didn't mean to m-make you upset D-Daddy." Isaac sniffled.

Derek shook his head, " I told you not to sneak out, and what did you do?"

Isaac wailed, "Sneak out!" Fresh tears leaked out of his eyes and down his face.

Stiles Hale, who stood at the doorway, watched as his husband scolded his son. He knew Isaac didn't mean to sneak out, he was just influenced badly by his cousins. His older cousins. Out of the corner of his vision, he saw his daughter Malia playing with her baby dolls. Malia must've caught his scent because she looked up and spotted him.

"Momma!" she squealed, jumping up and scrambling over to him on her skinny legs.

Derek looked up from Isaac, to see his mate, sporting plaid boxers and batman shirt. His six month baby bump showing, creating ripples on the sides of the shirt. Malia had her arms wrapped around his legs. Derek rushed over to his pregnant love, engulfing him in a hug, Isaac followed.

"Stiles, you're supposed to be resting. What are you doing?" Derek asked. He didn't hear him come down the stairs, nor did he hear his heartbeat. He must've shielded himself, but he still wondered how Malia knew he was there. "Deaton said you were to rest until you were healed completely."

Stiles yawned, "I heard Isaac crying, and my fox wanted to see if he was alright. Plus, your daughter won't let me sleep." Stiles complained. "She keeps kicking. Keeping me awake." he shrugged, pulling away from the hug to wipe at his eyes.

Derek sighed, "Let me try to calm her down, okay?" He caressed Stiles' cheeks with his hands. Stiles nodded, "Okay." he smiled.

Derek crouched down, Isaac and Malia right by his side. "Daddy, what are you doing?" Malia wondered aloud. Derek turned to her and booped her nose, eliciting a giggle from her tiny mouth.

"I'm going to talk to the baby and see if she can calm down so your Momma can take a nap." He explained.

"Ooh." Malia nodded.

Isaac watched as his Daddy put his hands flat on his Momma's belly, and his mouth right in the middle. His baby sister was in that belly. His tiny, baby werewolf sister whom he swore to protect when she came. His Daddy's eyes went red, his Alpha eyes. Isaac was just learning to flash his eyes, he already conquered the ability to howl, and bring out his claws. Malia could do all the above, and even bring our her claws. She could even growl. Isaac was constantly jealous of her and her abilities. He hated that he was the youngest sometimes.

"Babygirl, Daddy would really appreciate it if you would stop kicking so your Momma could get some rest. Can you do that?" Isaac knew that voice, his Daddy sometimes used it to get him and his older sister in check when they weren't following directions. Now the two youngsters in the room could hear anything, but he adults could FEEL it. A small tug on both their senses, then complete silence.

Baby Hale finally calmed down.

Stiles gave a sigh of relief, and rubbed his belly. A knock at the front door caught the small family's attention. Malia growled and ran to the door. Derek got back up, his knees popping, sighed, and pressed a chaste kiss to his mates lips, before racing after his daughter before she scared the living shit out of whoever it was at the door. Stiles following suite.

Malia already had the door open, the scowl on her face replaced by a grin. Alpha Scott and his 8 month pregnant mate, Liam, stood on the porch, their children Erica and Boyd in from of them.

"Hello, Alpha Derek." Scott spoke, giving the proper greeting to an Alpha.

"Alpha Scott." Derek greeted politely. " Why don't you come in." They all gathered in to the eneryway

Scott cleared his throat. "I believe my kids have something they would like to say to you." He said, nodding to his children.

The two purebred werewolves looked up to their Dad, then to Derek.

"We're sorry Alpha Derek," Boyd started.

"for making Isaac sneak out and come play with us." Erica finished. Derek chuckled, dropping down to eye level with them, then hugged them.

"I forgive you guys. But you can't just sneak out. Their are dangerous people out there." Derek explained.

"Like hunters?" Malia cut in.

Derek nodded, "Yes."

Scott knelt down, putting both his hands on their shoulders. "Hunters can capture you and take you away."

Erica looked up up with tears in her eyes, "Away from Mommy and Daddy?"

Liam nodded, grabbing onto his mates shoulder for support so he could lean down with everyone else. "Yes, that's why you need to stay with Mommy or Daddy, or any other adult. We can keep you safe, but when you're on your own, how can we protect you? Mommy and Daddy don't wanna loose you."

Scott nodded appreciatively a his mate. "That's right."

"We love you all too much."

Everyone turned to see Stiles leaning against the staircase.

"Uncle Stiles!" Erica and Boyd yelled in unison, rushing past Derek to hug their uncle.

"Kids be careful." Scott warned. "Uncle Stiles is pregnant just like your Mommy." he turned to Liam, who smiled and rubbed his ballooned belly.

"Yes, but he's not eight months with a hovering mate watching his every move." Liam huffed, waddling into the liveing room so he could sit down and rest his aching feet.

Scott jumped up. "Be careful, Li."

Liam waved him off, "I'm fine. You be careful." Stiles and the children following suite.

Scott ran his hands through his hair, tuggin on it. Turning to his fellow Alpha, he whisper-yelled, " Do you see what I have to live with?"

Derek only smiled, knowingly, and when to sit by his mate on the couch. Scott groaned in frustration, but went to join his family and friends.


	3. Im so sorry

I'm so sorry i haven't updated, I've been going through a hard time. I will try to update in the next week or two. And to lift your moods, I'm going to be making a Destiel one shot/smut/fluff book for all you supernatural lovers. 

All the fucking love, eatmyfoodieatyou xoxo


End file.
